


Six Pomegranate Seeds

by TwistingShadows



Series: Alis Volat Propriis [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles and Plot Bunnies, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistingShadows/pseuds/TwistingShadows
Summary: I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. This is basically just a collection of drabbles and disconnected plot bunnies for my OC, Ava Davenport. Many times it will also feature Tom Riddle. Basically, think of it as a Tomarry drabble collection, except Harry is replaced by my OC (who my personal Tom Riddle and writing partner once described as a darker Harry).





	1. Setting the Stage

There's really nothing to see here. I just wanted to get this fic set up on AO3 because if I don't, I'll never write it.

This work will be a personal experiment for the relationship between Ava Davenport and Tom Riddle, as based on the locket version as written in "Ava Davenport and the Curse of Tom Riddle" and my own interpretations. This particular version of Tom Riddle can be found at https://riddlemostpowerful.tumblr.com/ as well as FreezePride here on AO3.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time your OTP met. Introduced through a mutual friend? An accident?

He called himself Riddle. The surname of his muggle father. The despised last name of one who represented the turning point between beautiful manipulation and calculated terror. Knowing that he worked through physical contact and connections, Ava kept her distance when speaking with him. Despite the lack of focus in his eyes, or the pale, surreal quality that this new body of his had taken, he seemed oddly assured in the actions he was taking. With an unnatural swiftness, he took her hand in his, kissing it softly. Ever the charmer, that Riddle. Quick as a whip, she snatched her hand away, annoyance marring her delicate features.

“And who might you be, my dear?” He asked with a smile that would have men and women alike falling at his feet. He looked at her curiously, as if unsure what to make of the young woman presented before him. Judging by the container around his neck, he could only conclude that she was the one who had given him form. He couldn’t help but relish in the fact that he was once again amongst the living. She must have been very powerful to bring him back from the blow he had taken by Gryffindor’s sword.

She took a minute before responding, choosing to play this as carefully as she had when she first met Tom. She would answer his questions, but would not reveal any more than she had to. “Cassava,” she told him. “Cassava Asterope Davenport.”

“Cassava Asterope Davenport.” He repeated the name back to her, relishing in how very musical it sounded. “Yes. But I would prefer Ava, if you don’t mind.”

“Ava……” He trailed off, seemingly deep in thought. After a moment, he nodded. “It suits you, little bird,” he said, another charming smile crossing his face. Ava wasn’t fooled. “I cannot remember what you’ve done, but I will always recall the pain.” He whispered, reaching for her hand again and holding it tightly.

“Oh, I sincerely apologize,” Ava replied as innocently as she could, although her words had a slight bite to them. “I didn’t realize that it would hurt to bring you back. Your host was very damaged by the sword, and I had to reshape the metal.” She reached up with her free hand and tapped a delicate finger against the locket around his neck, proud of her work. “Still, I think I did a pretty good job.”

She smiled at him, her emerald eyes sparkling at her success. This made two horcruxes she had restored. “Welcome back to the world of the living, my dear locket.”


	3. Hallow's Eve

It was weird, being alone on a night like this after so long. After spending so much time with them, Ava wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself when Hallow’s Eve came around. Last year had been……..interesting, to say the least. Her companions had taken it upon themselves to make a night of mischief and fear (whichever came first) and being who she was, Ava wasn’t about to let that happen. While getting up to no good on Hallow’s Eve was certainly a favorite past time of hers, she had known that nothing good could come of mischief performed by their hands. And so she had spent her Hallow’s Eve the same as every other night, keeping an eye on them in an attempt to prevent the path of destruction that tended to follow them.

  
This year, however, was different. There was no one to keep tabs on. They were long gone, having completely disappeared from her life. The only noises coming from her flat were the soft ticking of her beloved pocket watch as she stared at the ceiling of her room. Still, she was loathe to admit that she was a bit lonely without them. She hated them, sure, but they gave her purpose. They were her reason for her fiery spark over the past year. Without them……

  
She sat up, shaking the thoughts from her head, her raven hair flying wildly around her face. No. She was fine. Things were better this way. She no longer had to live with the burden of her mistake. She was free to create as much chaos as she wished. The ministries hadn’t stopped her yet, and there was no way she’d let this year be the exception. Not when there was so much potential for stirring up trouble within her grasp.

  
Thoughts back on track, Ava snatched the mask she’d crafted from her bedside table, tying it snugly to her face. Grabbing her bag on the way, she walked through the door with a small smirk. Hallow’s Eve was a time for mischief, after all. Time to have some fun.


	4. Pomegranate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pomegranate," she thought, the taste of the seed rushing over her tongue. It was only then that the fog cleared in her mind, her eyes widening in shock. She tried to spit out the remaining seeds, but it was too late. Having partaken in the food of a fae, she was trapped.

Ava’s intuition had always kept her out of trouble. Until now.  
  
If it was any other situation, she would have stuck by her vow to never set foot in the woods that bordered the northern part of the city. There was something unnatural about it that put her on edge. But a girl she knew had suddenly vanished into thin air the other day, and damned if she would let anything happen to her.   
  
According to the girl’s family, the last time they saw her she was heading towards the woods. Normally this wasn’t a big deal to them, as they believed that there was nothing all that dangerous about the woods, but it had been a few days now with no sight of the young woman. There had been a search party in the area she’d been last spotted, but with little success. Desperate for answers or at least some sort of closure, they had turned to Ava, whose uncanny ability to seek out the truth was fairly well known. Having just returned from a trip out of town, Ava was surprised to see a family that was usually so skeptical of her at her door, begging her to help. They quickly explained the situation, telling her that she was their last hope. And despite the apprehension she felt, her reckless nature took over, and she agreed to take a look.

Standing at the edge of the tree line, Ava peered into the darkness of the forest, her green eyes alight with suspicion. Still, she knew she had a job to do. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward into the canopy of trees. Then, without any warning, the world around her began to spin, the greens and blacks blurring until she fell to the ground, unconscious. Unbeknownst to her, a tall figure approached her limp form, carrying her deeper into the unknown.

When she awoke, she immediately was on alert. She had no idea what had happened, but her intuition told her that it couldn’t be good. Sitting up, she slowly took in her surroundings. The greens of the foliage were significantly more vivid here, the color almost a match to the emerald green of her eyes. Her skin prickled, the sensation of someone watching her was almost overwhelming.   
  
“I see you’ve woken up.” A velvety male voice spoke from somewhere nearby, breaking her from her thoughts. She was right. Someone else was here. Ava looked around wildly for the source, but found no one.   
  
“I’m here for the girl,” she hesitantly responded. To her benefit, her voice came out much calmer than she felt. Although there was no proof, Ava had a pretty good idea of what she was dealing with.   
  
“Of course you are.”  
  
“You can’t just go around kidnapping people and forcing them to eat your food.” She crossed her arms, her stubbornness and sarcastic wit getting the better of her.  
  
The voice chuckled in amusement. “I’m fairly certain you’ve forgotten what I am. My kind is quite notorious for doing just that. But you’ll be pleased to know that she hasn’t eaten anything. Yet.”  
  
Ava blinked, processing what he said before speaking again. “In that case, if she hasn’t eaten anything, you have no way to keep her here. Let her go.”  
  
“And if I don’t?”  
  
“You’ll be breaking the rules. You have no hold on her.”  
  
“True, but I can always keep her here, running around in circles until she gives in to her hunger. And I’m not certain how much longer she can last.”  
  
Ava grit her teeth. “What is it you want?”  
  
“You.” There was something sinister under the playful tone of the word, and Ava shuddered. The voice laughed lightly at the action, much to her displeasure. “Don’t worry, my dear. I just want to talk.”  
  
She quickly weighed her options. She could always decline, but that would likely make matters worse. Not to mention the consequences she’d have to face if she returned empty handed with the knowledge that she left the girl to the mercy of creatures like this. And unlike Ava, the girl had people who cared about her in her life. Ava knew that no one would come looking for her if she disappeared. Besides, he said he just wanted to talk. “Fine. I’ll stay. Just let her go.”  
  
“It’s a deal,” the voice replied, and Ava could almost see him smiling from wherever he was. “It’s not her I wanted anyway.”  
  
Ava watched from her location deep in the woods as she vaguely made out the figure of the girl stumbling out of the forest, looking a little dazed, but otherwise okay. It wasn’t until she began walking away towards the city that Ava let out the breath she had been holding. “All right, now what?”

“And now we talk.” The voice came from her left, much closer than she anticipated. Whipping her head towards the sound, she found herself blown away by the sight in front of her. The man in front of her was so incredibly handsome that it should have been illegal. It was as if he had been carved straight from a block of marble, a statue come to life with his pale, aristocratic features. The creature’s eyes and hair were as black as the night, nearly blending in with the dark edges of their surroundings. Ava swallowed thickly.

“It’s rare to find someone like you these days; someone with the sight,” he continued, moving to close the gap between them. Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her, his tall stature overshadowing her petite one. Looking up at his face, Ava found that she couldn’t tear herself away from the inky black pools of his eyes, no matter how much she wanted to. It was like his eyes alone were keeping her from moving a muscle.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The creature’s lips curved into a sinister smile. “Liar,” he hissed, stepping even closer so that their bodies were touching. And there was nothing Ava could do to pull away, still drowning in his eyes. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, little bird. It’s the reason why you decided that you would never set foot in my forest, your guard immediately up the moment you first laid eyes on it.”

“Who are you?” Her voice was barely above a whisper now, all her strength long gone.

The creature merely wagged a finger at her in response. “You know the rules,” he tutted. “A name for a name.”

Completely entranced by his presence, the words tumbled desperately out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Ava. Cassava Asterope Davenport.” Her fingers twitched, as if wanting to fly up and cover her mouth at the blunder, but they remained dangling uselessly at her side.

“Ava,” the creature purred, tasting the name on his tongue. “A fitting name, little bird.” He reached out to her, gently stroking a few stray hairs behind her ear, his fingers brushing against her skin. Ava found herself unconsciously leaning into the touch, craving more. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong, that she should be running for her life, desperately trying to escape this creature that held her in his grasp. But the power shining in the creature’s eyes kept her rooted in place and she found that she didn’t mind. “You can call me Lord Riddle.”

Ava flushed, heart beating in excitement at his praise.

Riddle turned away from her for a moment, but before she could question his actions, he attacked. His lips pressed against hers and she greedily returned the gesture, her own lips parting to taste more of him. He was intoxicating, tasting of dark chocolate and cloves. It was rich and addictive, and Ava couldn’t help herself from pressing fervently into the kiss, trying desperately to take in as much as she could. Rationality was lost on the young woman as she fell further under the enchantment of the creature in front of her, swept away by the power he held over her.

Feeling her lips parting, Riddle smiled to himself at her compliance and pushed something from his mouth to hers with a fluid motion before withdrawing from the kiss. He chuckled darkly. It was only a matter of time before she would be his.   
  
Without thinking, Ava bit down on the foreign substance in her mouth. _“Pomegranate_ ,” she thought, the taste of the seed rushing over her tongue. It was only then that the fog cleared in her mind, her eyes widening in shock. Turning from him, she tried to spit out the remaining seeds, but it was too late. Having partaken in the food of a fae, she was trapped. Lord Riddle had damned her, forced her into his court.

“You damn–“

Riddle cut her off with a finger to her lips. “Now, Ava, that’s no way to speak to your master,” he said, the glamour on his face falling away. His features shifted to an even more unearthly beauty of sharp angles and high cheekbones. His eyes, once beautiful black pools, melted into a deep, blood red. The result was no longer a man who resembled a fallen angel, but a monster of eerie, haunting beauty designed to deceive and enchant. This was Lord Riddle’s true nature. Ava felt sick, cursing herself for falling for his expertly-crafted trap.

His arm snaked around her, hand strategically placed proprietarily at the small of her back. She thought about moving away from his touch, but ultimately knew it would prove to be fruitless. There was nowhere for her to go. “Let us be off, my darling little bird. I’m certain that my people will absolutely love you. You just need to stay by my side. You shall be so very _adored_ …”


	5. December 31

December 31. A night of partying and alcohol-driven activities. The perfect excuse for someone looking to drink away their problems. And that’s exactly what Ava Davenport was looking to do. Despite her petite body, Ava could hold her liquor quite well, hence the reason she had been drinking since 9 am that morning. She didn’t want to get just a little drunk, she wanted to drink to the point where she completely forgot who she was.

  
After hours of hopping from bar to bar when the bar tender refused to pour her any more drinks, she could finally say that she was drunk. Still not as drunk as she wanted to be, but it was a start. In all honesty, it wasn’t the level of drunkenness she achieved that mattered. It was the level of oblivion. Ava’s mind had always gone a million miles a minute, always analyzing, always making connections. It never stopped seeing things that no one else saw. It was always deep in thought. Ava did not want to think today. It was too painful. Thinking drew up memories from the previous year without any prompting or warning.

  
It was bad enough on any normal day, but today was the worst. December 31 was HIS birthday. She couldn’t survive a single moment without her brain jumping to thoughts of him and what he had done to her. He had destroyed her, taken everything she valued and left her broken, dependent, _ADDICTED_ to him. Her eyes flicked suspiciously to every perfectly kept head of black hair that crossed her path, as if expecting it to be him. Beyond her ancient pocket-watch, jewelry held no appeal to her and she had stopped writing in notebooks. Even when he was gone, he still haunted her every waking moment.

  
Throwing back the drink in front of her, Ava blinked slowly, her eyesight getting fuzzy with the alcohol. She sighed. Her mind was still too cohesive even after all this time.

  
“ _What are you doing, little bird?”_ Ava’s eyes flew wide open as she swiveled her head around wildly, looking desperately for the source of the all-too-familiar voice. Out of the corner of her bleary eye, she saw a tall head of black hair seemingly smiling at her. Jumping out of her chair, she sped towards the exit, ignoring the outcries out upset patrons she pushed out of the way in her desperate escape.

  
Reaching the exit, she hesitated just long enough to hear the door open and close behind her as she tried to determine which direction to go. “ _Ava…_ ” Panicked, she just started walking quickly, not caring where she was going. She just needed to get away from the voice.

  
She was running now, weaving between the crowds of people out enjoying a night on the town to ring in the New Year. A “don’t cross” signal stopped her in her tracks. A ghostly hand rested on her shoulder and she froze. “ _Little bird, why are you running?_ ” There was no point in turning around. No one would be there, that much she knew. Even when he was gone, he still haunted her every waking moment.


End file.
